


Welcome to the Family

by SerenitySky



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Baby!Peter, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adoption day has finally arrived for Steve and Tony and both men are anxious to take their baby boy home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

“Is that him?” Steve asked, staring through the hospital window. The social worker nodded and followed his gaze, “Yes, it is.” 

“How did you say his parents died?” inquired Tony, keeping his voice as flat as possible. The woman sighed and tucked stray hairs from her blonde bun behind her ear. “His mother died in childbirth, plain and simple as that is. His father died in a freak accident rushing here to see his wife. Drunk driver I think.” She sighed, “Pity, the poor thing doesn’t even have a name yet.” 

The Captain stiffened, “He’s not a _thing_ ,” he muttered under his breath. Tony swallowed, eyes not leaving the window, “Any other family?” He was trying to maintain his composure, to be the cool and collected playboy the public knew him as, but it was difficult and his voice couldn’t help but shake slightly. 

The woman pursed her lips and shook her head. “Dead or _very_ estranged. The only relations we would have left him with, an aunt and uncle, were with his father the night of the accident. Must’ve been visiting or picked them up along the way.” 

Steve tightened the grip he had on Tony’s bicep, his gentle blue eyes full of pain and longing. Tony’s arms were crossed over his Black Sabbath t-shirt and he kept his expression as straight as possible, but when he felt the Cap’s firmer, touch he tore his eyes from the room to look at his partner and crooked a grim half-smile. 

Not wanting to waste any time, the impatient woman cleared her throat, gaining both men’s attention. It was the first time since they’d arrived at the hospital that they actually looked at the social worker. 

“You’re sure you want him?” she asked. 

Rogers looked at her like she had three heads. Tony started: “Of course we want him you stu-!” Steve quickly composed himself and cut Stark off, “Yes. We are definitely sure.” 

She nodded briskly, ignoring Tony’s comment. “Very well then. The paperwork is mostly done, I just need you both to sign a couple of things-“ 

“And then we can take him home?” 

The Captain’s sudden outburst startled her. Tony just smiled knowingly as he watched Steve play with the cuffs of his white dress shirt, cross his arms, bring his hand to his chin, drop his arms and continue, anxious and restless as he was. 

“W-well yes. I suppose you can.” 

“Do you have the papers with you now?” 

She looked down and began to rummage through her bag until she produced a small handful of paper and a pen. She motioned behind her, “We can step into and office or find a table to discuss these if you’d-“ 

But the Captain had already snatched the papers and pen from her and was pressing them against the window, signing like mad. Stark couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head. He hadn’t seen Steve this excited and determined since, well he’d never seen him like this, only imagined it when Cap would tell him about trying to enlist in the army back in the forties. 

He suddenly found a bunch of papers shoved in his face. “Here you go Tony.” 

He took the papers from Steve and imitated him, placing them against the window and signing next to Steve’s signature, which was barely legible. He may not show it as much, but Stark was just as eager and nervous as Rogers and Rogers is the only one who would notice it. 

When he finished the final page he gathered them all and politely handed them to the woman. “Now,” he began, “if there is nothing else that needs to be done, you must excuse us. My husband and I need to see our new son.” His voice hitched on the last bit as he gently led Steve into the maternity ward. Quietly and softly, despite their nerves, they made their way to one of the many small basins in the room where a tiny blue bundle lay. Both men were awestruck when they saw the barely-week-old baby boy wrapped in a soft blanket. 

Steve placed his hands on the side of the basin. “Tony…he’s…” 

Tony placed his hand atop that of his love’s. “I know Steve. I know,” he whispered. 

Steve turned to one of the nurses in the ward. “May we…hold him?” The young lady smiled sweetly and came over. “Of course,” she tenderly picked up the tiny baby and handed him to Steve. “Mind his head.” 

Ever so gently, as if he was afraid the baby would break at any moment, Steve took the child and cradled him. He smiled, almost nervously, “He’s so little.” 

Tony, laughing softly, came up behind him and rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “Compared to you, everything’s little.” 

At that moment, the baby yawned and both men’s expressions softened. He snuggled closer to Cap and when Tony reached his hand out the child grabbed hold of his finger with his tiny hand. The three of them stood there for a while in complete peace, enjoying the moment they were blessed with. 

Finally Tony spoke up quietly, “You know, we still need to decide what to name him.” 

Steve was silent for a bit, gazing at the small child he held in his arms. “How about…Peter?” 

“Hmm…Peter.” Tony placed a small kiss on Steve’s cheek and wrapped his free arm around him. “I like it.” 

Steve glanced over his shoulder at Tony and then back at the boy. “Welcome to the family, Peter.”


End file.
